The Lighthouse in a Storm
by BlackBookOfWords
Summary: A client at night stumbles onto Masahiro in his room, and doesn't like his presence. He throws Masahiro out of the house into the rainy night without any of his belongings. Rated T as Masahiro's mother's job is implied.


Setagawa walked with a smile on his face, lost in his thoughts.

"Hey, kid. Watch where you are going" a voice sounded near him. "You almost crashed into me" .

Shaken off his thoughts, he blushed slightly, "Sorry, sir" He gave a small bow. He was ever polite, and being the nice person he was, he didn't want to give any hints of unpleasantness to the man, even if he was a stranger.

"Kids..these days" the voice grumbled fading out.

Setagawa stared confused and apologetic, then continued on his pace towards home. It was evening and clouds were starting to form that predicted rain tonight. He should hurry home to prevent getting drenched in the downpour.

He walked more briskly, half of his attention at the previous thoughts that consumed his focus. It had been a half day at school, and Kousuke whisked him away before he could be caught by his friends, to a small homely cafe at the outskirts of the city. He knew, it wasn't near the city where most of the people they saw regularly lived and hence they had less chance of being found out.

"I came across this cafe while out on a drive. I just knew I had to bring you here" Kousuke had commented.

The cafe had been simple but boasted of delicious homemade pastries and snacks. Having a Cappuccino with a blueberry cheesecake which was absolutely sumptuous, as well as chicken sandwiches and soup along with Kousuke, Setagawa felt relaxed. It was a date. He had blushed when that particular thought floated into his head, in the cafe. Kousuke had noticed and proceeded to ruffle his hair lightly while chuckling. He found Masahiro's bashful nature cute.

They spent the afternoon in idle talk. It was nice to just enjoy each other's company without banter of his friends or the ever constant anxiety of being found out. Setagawa couldn't wait to graduate High School and once he joined Uni, they could finally let go of the forbidden tag.

There had been a small rabbit farm a little ahead of the cafe, and though Kousuke mainly watched with an adoring gaze, Masahiro enjoyed the remainder of the date petting the little bunnies, resulting Kousuke sulking after they left the farm. Masahiro found it cute that Kousuke got jealous over his affection for animals, and as Kousuke had often suggested, before he could let the hesitation take full hold, kissed him taking initiative.

"It seems I should sulk more" Kousuke grinned devilishly, as the kiss ended.

"You..I" Masahiro couldn't help the darkening blush over his face.

Masahiro suddenly realized he had just gone past the lane to his house. He berated himself on how spaced out he was over his date with Kousuke. Backpedaling immediately, he resolved not to think further, he had some remainder of homework left, and it was math too. Ooshiba-Sensei would give him a tough time, whether boyfriend or not, if he didn't finish in time.

Eventually it was time for him to sleep, after texting Kousuke good night and receiving a flirt, Masahiro shook his head at Kousuke's perky attitude, and lay on the bed, letting sleep take him to dreamland.

"Brat, get up" Masahiro felt someone shouting him, and then was rudely awakened by the intruder shaking him rashly.

Masahiro opened his eyes blearily. Seeing a dark figure in front of him, he jackknifed up suddenly, in fear of the intruder, and raised his hands in self-defense.

"I am sorry but who are you?" Masahiro spoke timidly, hoping the person wouldn't see him as a threat.

"I should be asking you this question" said the voice. It smelt of booze and cigarettes and underneath a familiar perfume, he had often seen his mother scenting herself with that perfume before she went out to meet her clients. He stiffened as he realized his mother had brought home a client, and he had stumbled into her son's room in an inebriated state.

"I am her.." Masahiro began to placate the man, but was grabbed by his collar of his night shirt, and dragged out of the bed and out of his room.

"Please stop it!" Masahiro tried to resist. He had gained some self-confidence with Kousuke's mentoring and bravely stood up to the intruder "Let me go" He tried to pull off the man's fingers off his collar.

A loud slap resounded in the silence of the house. Masahiro, felt his head wrenched to the side, with the slap, his cheekbone got bruised and in the process he had bit his tongue and felt a trickle of blood run down.

"Shut up, brat, or you'll wake her up. She's sleeping soundly." Masahiro realised his mother was indisposed as usual after her daily night activities with her clients. He had always tried to stay away from her and the clients, and kept quiet in his room, in case she ever brought some back home, when he was in his room. This time, he was not so fortunate.

"You don't belong here." The man pushed him out of the entrance of his home, into the cold night. "Don't ever come back, you scum" And shut the door, leaving Masahiro staring shocked at the closed door to his home.

Wearing a thin night-shirt with pajamas and barefoot, he started to feel cold and it was raining heavily, with bitter cold winds blowing every now and then. Normally, he would sit in the park, or crash at the Ooshiba home, in case his mother was busy with her work, but this time he had nothing. No cell-phone, umbrella, money or even shoes. He had been dragged out, with no time to even collect his bearings.

Mashiro, thought of breaking the window to his room, but was terrified that the man would hear the sound, and attack him once more. The bruise on his cheek stung badly, even more so in the cold. He shivered involuntarily as an icy wind blew past, the the shelter of the balcony barely giving him any protection. He had to find warmth, fast else come morning, and he would be a Setagawa shaped Popsicle. Kousuke would have made some dirty joke over that, he was sure of that.

Kousuke. Masahiro remembered. He needed him right now, Kousuke would help him. Masahiro had nowhere except the Ooshiba home to go to.

Normally, Masahiro would have hesitated to bunk over at this time of the night, as he always felt that he would impose on the Ooshiba family, and the elder Ooshiba would think of him as a burden eventually, and he nearly would panic at the thought of losing Kousuke, but over time after his inadvertent break-up and their re-connection, he had gotten more confident of his place in Kousuke's life as well as his esteem had improved greatly.

He made up his mind, he would go to Kousuke and the thought of his warm embrace and cocky grin, made Masahiro feel a bit warm inside, but few more winds negated it quickly. Teeth starting to chatter, Masahiro took off running in the stormy and freezing night, barefoot.

Masahiro ran through the dark and silent streets, barely stopping as he was afraid he would make himself a target for any unsavory people out in the night, but then who would be out in the rain. His clothes were drenched completely and his feet pounded on the pavement, the sprinting keeping his feet and body occupied from feeling the full wrath of the cold night, but it siphoned his energy even more.

He panted as he ran, the shivers starting to settle even more. His legs began to feel like lead, and his feet hurt a lot, scratched from the rough pavement. Out of the blue, he fell to his knees as stumbled over a few pieces of broken glass, the pain making him fall further to his hands. He hissed in pain, as tears filled his eyes. Kousuke, he thought desperately.

 _Come on, Masahiro. You can do it. I love you._ He felt his lover's voice in his head urging him on. Gritting his teeth, he got onto his feet, and started to run on the stony pavement feeling the glass particles in his feet embed themselves further.

 _Just the next lane, then you'll be with Kousuke._ He held onto the thought like a desperate mantra, as ran, his speed slowing down by the cold and pain in his feet. He no longer had the energy to stop the tears, and they dripped down his cheeks. The bruise on his felt felt numb from the freezing winds.

And then he saw it, the warm light shining out, like a lighthouse calling a ship to safety in a thunderstorm, Masahiro slowed his placed to a limp, his energy almost drained, as he stumbled out of breath to the gates of his lighthouse. The thought of finally being with Kousuke, gave him a spike of adrenaline, and he opened the gates, and began to weakly pound at the door.

Being still and having barely any reserves of energy left, allowed the cold to seep into his bones even more, and made his knuckles pound even less, he felt himself grow numb, the last of the shivers leaving his body. Darkness swayed in his vision as he started to slip to the floor.

Kousuke couldn't sleep. He felt something nagging in the back of his brain and wondered why it would be there. Today had been a great day, he got to spend the afternoon with Masahiro, and even had received his most favorite thing in the world, a kiss from his cute and bashful lover. After trying to flirt with Masahiro over a good night text, he had lain in his bed trying to sleep but after about an hour, some unease had settled into his mind.

And so here, he was staring blankly at the television in front of the couch, some of the math books spread out in front him, and a cigarette in his mouth. Since he wasn't able to sleep, and it was the weekend tomorrow, he might as well as catch up over some of his work, but an hour later he wasn't able to focus with barely any work done. He growled in frustration, wishing Masahiro was here, and then maybe could focus better.

And then a sound caught his ears. Someone was banging the door, feebly, the sound fading with each passing second. Feeling a sense of dread replace the unease, he headed to the door and on instinct, caught Masahiro who slumped forward as the door opened.

He stared at the wet bundle in his arms, nearly shocked out of his wits.

"Masa.." He started to say when he noticed it. His lover's skin was tinged blue and where he was holding him, he could feel the skin freezing and Masahiro wasn't shivering in lieu of the cold. Snapping out of his stupor, he immediately pulled Masahiro further inside, and closed the door and felt the warmth surround him once more and heard a sigh from his lover.

Answers could wait. Masahiro had to be cold from stumbling around in the rain, but why would he be in the cold night rushing to the Ooshiba home, unless someone had left him outside helpless. Then something red caught his eye.

Red crimson blood.

Blood staining the floor beneath Masahiro's feet.

 _Shit. His feet must be torn up. He's barefoot._

He reaffirmed himself that answers could wait, and lifted his lover bridal style rushing up the stairs to his room, holding the unconscious bundle as gently as he could.

Entering his room, he sat down on the bed, settling Masahiro on his lap, to avoid the bed getting drenched. Masahiro would need a warm bed. He undressed Masahiro as gently as he could, throwing the wet pajamas and shirt on the floor. He noticed the pajamas seemed torn up at the knees, indicating he had fallen over. He slipped of his boxers too, not once did a perverted thought enter his mind, as he was focused on trying to get the young lover warm. His wounds could wait a while. Taking a dry towel hanging on a chair near the bed, he rubbed him down immediately, mindful of the scratched knees and settled him onto the bed, under the warm covers, once he was dry save for his hair, which was still a little damp. He could see some color returning to the face, as Masahiro began shivering under the covers. He placed one more blanket on top on the covers, sighing as the shivers reduced slightly

Kousuke got a slightly worn-out but warm hoodie of his and soft pajamas and laid it on the chair next to the bed. He would redress Masahiro once he got warm and even though despite the situation, he smiled lightly at the thought of having to warm up Masahiro by sharing body heat. He slipped off his sweatshirt and pants, leaving his boxers on. He didn't want to embarrass the boy even more and slipped under the covers taking Masahiro into his arms.

Kousuke flinched on feeling the chills as he wrapped himself around Masahiro, with his lover's head resting on his chest and thighs between his long legs.

 _God. He's absolutely freezing._

He could feel the shivers wracking the boy's frame as the warm started to settle in, his body heat warming up the kid.

Masahiro felt some awareness returning back, his eyes still closed. He expected to feel pain and cold all around him, but felt none save for his throbbing feet which still stung with the lacerations he gained. He felt, the dredges of the freezing cold ebbing, and warmth seeping into his bones. His hair felt stroked softly. And that scent.

 _Cigarettes, paper, lovable cologne...Kousuke._

Masahiro sighed contentedly and nestled further onto Kousuke's finely toned chest, from years of street fighting. No longer was he out in the cold night but was with Kousuke. The arms around him would protect him from the world.

He heard Kousuke speaking gently to him, calling out his name. "Masahiro, please wake up".

He tried to clear the heaviness in his eyes and the exhaustion that settled, and forced his eyes open. Everything still looked hazy, but he could make Kousuke's face, those concerned eyes and soft gaze. The arms around him tightened as if, one slip and he would be lost from Kousuke.

"K..Kou..suke" Masahiro mumbled, his head still foggy. "I..Sorry" He tried to apologize for imposing, when he realized where he was at the Ooshiba home, in Kousuke's bed.

"Shut up" He heard the familiar reprimand without any real anger. And relaxed a bit.

Despite the situation a blush made it's way to his cheeks as he realized he was very naked, and clinging onto a barely clothed Kousuke, but it felt like heaven. The warm skin under his touch, and unconsciously, he moved his fingers lightly over the warm tanned skin.

Kousuke smiled when he saw Masahiro's blush, yet his need to stay where he was, in his embrace, ruffled his hair and kissed him on the lips, to reassure both that they were okay. And felt Masahiro, cringe and groan. He pulled back immediately, searching for a sign of discomfort.

He had been so confused and occupied keeping the blonde warm, that he failed to notice the darkening bruise on his cheek. He laid his hand gently on the bruise, and Masahiro squirmed in his hold.

"Who did this to you?" Kousuke's brows knitted, clearly unhappy and angry with whoever hurt his lover. He suspected the same person had something to do with Masahiro's impromptu presence in the night and growled at the thought of someone touching his Masahiro.

"Kousuke. I am fine.." Masahiro's weak voice brought him back.

"No. You turned up at my door frozen and injured and you expect me to believe that you are fine" Kousuke snarled. "Stop. We'll talk about it later. First I need to clean your feet" Abruptly, he remembered Masahiro's torn and bleeding feet.

"Here, put these on. You look better now" Kousuke handed his hoodie and pajamas, got out of the bed and wore just his pajamas. "I'm getting the first aid kit" He gave Masahiro privacy as left the room to get supplies.

Masahiro felt bad. Kousuke was angry. He tried to put on the hoodie, but his hands started shaking badly from the cold that permeated as soon as Kousuke left as well as the pain in his feet. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms, take the hoodie from him, and put it over him, hugging him lightly when he was done.

"You are shaking" Kousuke had returned. "I am sorry." Masahiro needed comfort now and not his anger even if it wasn't directed at the boy. "Let me clean up your feet, then you can wear the pajamas" Kousuke looked at Masahiro. The boy was swimming in his hoodie that seemed too large for the lanky body.

Masahiro, nodded, a light smile on his face. Kousuke's hoodie was huge and came upto his thighs that covered his manhood, he was relieved at that. He still felt shy over being intimate. The hoodie was warm and carried Kousuke's scent all over. He breathed in deeply and snuggled further feeling safe and loved.

Kousuke lifted the covers partially, exposing his feet only and gritted his teeth, as he saw the condition properly. They had been scratched in some places and there were gashes that seemed to be made by sharp objects.

"I..uh...I ran over some pieces of broken glass" Masahiro explained warily. Kousuke just nodded his head in agreement as he took out a pair of tweezers, and a bowl and settled on his knees on the floor, as he faced Masahiro's exposed feet.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get the glass pieces that have gotten stuck. Sorry, it'll hurt" Kousuke apologized. "I'll try to be gentle as possible."

Masahiro, nodded encouraging Kousuke and held tightly onto Kousuke's hoodie. The scent and warmth comforted him as he felt the agony twinge, and couldn't suppress the whimper that let itself out.

"Shh. It's okay. Masahiro. Just a little more" Kousuke soothed as his feet tensed up from the probing of his feet. The only sounds heard were Kousuke's gentle murmur as the glass pieces free from the cuts clinked in the bowl. A few whimpers were let out every now and then as he twitched his feet in Kousuke's grasp.

Once, the glass particles were taken out, Masahiro trembled from the lingering pain as he felt Kousuke clean it gently with a disinfectant and cotton. Once it was clean of the blood and grime, he blushed as Kousuke lightly kissed the soles of his feet and then wrapped it with a bandage. Kousuke had been effective and precise without causing any unnecessary pain.

"There. All done" Kousuke affirmed. "Now your knees" Kousuke lifted the covers even more uncovering his knees. Masahiro blushed more due to being partially naked.

Kousuke noticing chuckled, "Don't worry, Masahiro. I won't make a move on you but once you are healed, this is a situation I would like repeated minus the cold and wounds" He smirked showing a bit of teeth and his playful side.

Masahiro blushed harder as Kousuke cleaned his knees too and wrapped them with a bandage as well as placed two light kisses there too.

"There. I kissed it all better" He grinned again. Masahiro sighed, relieved Kousuke's bright demeanor had come back, even though he blushed as Kousuke helped him put on the large pajamas. Kousuke's roomy but warm clothes made him feel safe and he smiled, eyes softening as he watched the raven haired man totter around, like a mother hen.

He squirmed uncomfortably after a while, not knowing how to react as Kousuke cleaned up the floor of the wet clothes and removed the first aid kits. Kousuke noticed, and ruffled his hair.

"Where does it hurt?"

"It's not that" He struggled for words. "I..Just this is the first time someone did this for me..." He tried to blink off tears in his eyes and sniffled.

"Feel loved?" Kousuke affirmed. He knew it would have to take care of the boy more and felt twinges of annoyment at Masahiro's mother. Masahiro was alone far too long with his near absentee mother. He hugged him and rested his chin over the blond mop of hair.

"You'll see it happen more often. I don't intend to let you go ever." He smiled softly at his lover. "Just relax."

Masahiro stared at him, eyes widening. It had been a few months, since their relationship and he would never get used to Kousuke's endearments. It left a bittersweet heartache at how Kousuke could love him so much.

Kousuke, seeing Masahiro was settled and more or less recuperating better, went to the kitchen, and made some peanut butter sandwiches remembering the day he had brought peanut butter once and Masahiro having tasted it the first time, loved it. He also took a glass of warm milk along with the sandwiches. He swatted away the boy's hands reaching out for the plate, as he planted himself on the bed.

"Let me feed you" Masahiro went red.

Kousuke laughed lightly and fed him the sandwiches, with Masahiro's hesitation reducing with each bite. The sandwiches soon were finished, and drinking the milk on his own, Masahiro's stomach settled and he felt pleasant. He felt warm lips on his own, kissing him gently taking care not to aggravate the bruise on his cheek. He leaned into the strong chest, once the kiss was over, feeling a calloused hand on his neck, and another stroking his hair. Fatigue settled in, as he grew boneless against Kousuke's chest. Blearily, he noticed that Kousuke's chest was still unclothed and too tired to feel embarrassed, snuggled further as he felt Kosuke made them both lie down, under the covers. The older male pulled him tighter into his embrace as he felt sleep overtaking him. It wasn't the cold dragging him into the slumber like before, but the tender embrace and warm affection.

"I love you" Kousuke said thinking Masahiro was already asleep, but still felt the need to say it, for both himself and the teen.

"Love you too, Kousuke" Masahiro heard it before sleep could completely pull him under. He smilled and cuddled further into Kousuke's warmth.

Kousuke chuckled lightly as Masahiro nestled further, his head resting on his bare chest and their legs tangled up together. He kept watch over his lover with an adoring gaze as Masahiro's breathing evened out. Answers could wait till he was well rested and the unease that had taken home in his gut was no longer there, but contentment with his lover in his arms, lulled Kousuke to sleep too. The house was quiet, as the rain battered outside. The lighthouse had brought the ship safe to its harbours.

 **Author's Note:** This was meant to be a one-shot but turned out longer than expected. Maybe I'll make it into a two-shot continuing about the client and the Setagawa matriarch.

Also, about Masahiro's mother, apologies if I made her night job different than is implied in the story. Let's just say, the client was drunk and just didn't like Masahiro's presence.

Do review and criticisms are welcome.

CheerS!


End file.
